High voltage pulse generators are used for purposes such as generating x rays and performing simulation of lightning discharges. These generators operate by connecting a number of capacitors, which in compact design , are installed in a chamber generally filled with insulating gas for high voltage insulation. After charging these capacitors in parallel they are connected and discharged to a load in series, by means of spark gaps. The spark gaps generally consist of conducting, spheres which are installed between the capacitors and adjusted for the desired value of the high voltage pulse output. In order to prevent any undesired discharges across the capacitors or from other high voltage conductors, the interior of the chamber is insulated by a suitable insulating gas medium. In the state of the art, this gas is sulfur hexafluoride (SF6) which is commonly used in high voltage equipment due to its electronegative properties. However, SF6 gas, although stable and satisfactory under normal insulating, applications where no discharges are expected undergoes chemical decomposition rapidly and irreversibly by the effect of the powerful electric arcs repeated frequently. As a result, besides other byproducts, solid sulfite particles are produced. This means both the contamination of the chamber and the consumption of the gas which is supposed to provide high voltage insulation. The decomposed gas can no longer perform its insulation function properly. As the number and frequency of the generated pulses increase, the gas is consumed more rapidly. Moreover, in order for the generator to continue to be used efficiently, it is necessary to clean the sulfur particles and to refill the chamber with fresh SF6 gas. This requires having carrying significant quantity of SF6 gas/tubes in the system for a reasonable operation time. Therefore, systems using SF6 are not economical and useful for they require maintenance in a short time and need an SF6 source.
Hence, generators using SF6 as insulation medium cannot be operated for a long duration due to the stated reasons.
U.S. Pat. No 5,798,579, an application known in the state of the art, discloses is high voltage pulse generator. The said document discloses the use of pressured hydrogen gas to maintain voltage stability in high pulse rates. This system is also a system with low practical applicability due to the cost of the system; extra scaling problems brought by the hydrogen gas, constant need for gas supply; flammability and explosion risks.